Professor Lu Goes Cray Cray
by sunsehunee
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sehun mempunyai seorang dosen yang sungguh ajaib kelakuannya, berbanding terbalik dengan parasnya yang sangat aduhay indah sekali? Mungkin memberinya pelajaran sesekali adalah hal yang bagus / HUNHAN, YAOI / HUNHAN 12/20 / RnR?


Tahun pertama Oh Sehun sebagai mahasiswa tidak dapat dikatakan menyenangkan. Namun tidak menyebalkan juga.

Tapi mungkin, sedikit.

Fakultas yang ia ambil murni karena keinginan dan minatnya. Ia mengerjakan semua tugas yang dosennya berikan dengan baik, benar, dan tepat waktu. Jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman satu angkatan lainnya, boleh dibilang kalau Sehun adalah mahasiswa baru favorit kebanyakan dosen pengajar. Dan ia punmenyukai semua professor yang membimbingnya di universitas.

Yah, atau mungkin _nyaris_ semua.

 **.**

 **Sunsehunee present**

 **.**

" **Professor Lu Goes Cray Cray"**

 **.**

 **Cast: Hun dan Han**

 **.**

 **Genre: AU!College life, not romance, YAOI**

 **.**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **Dics: Standart diclaimer attempted**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Apa jadinya jika Sehun mempunyai seorang dosen yang sungguh ajaib kelakuannya, berbanding terbalik dengan parasnya yang sangat** _ **aduhay**_ **indah sekali? Mungkin, memberinya pelajaran sesekali adalah hal yang bagus**

 **.**

 **Warn: Ranjau tipo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, engga ada romen romensnya sama sekali. Dan ini FF ghey, homo, yang engga suka lebih baik tidak baca ya.**

 **.**

 **A Dedication for HunHan Month 20/12**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Luhan.

Seorang dosen biologi dasar National Seoul University yang sesungguhnya adalah Tiongkok asli. Tubuhnya mungil dan selalu dibalut pakaian semi-formal modis yang selalu berbau seperti _citrus_. Rambutnya yang cokelat keemasan itu selalu ditata rapih meski jatuh menjuntai menutupi keningnya.

Sehun sendiri cukup yakin jika pada saat pertama kali lihat professornya yang satu itu ia cukup –amat sangat− terpana. Jelas saja, professor biologinya itu memiliki segudang pesona dibalik wajahnya yang tampak tidak ramah.

Sebenarnya, ia memiliki wajah yang cukup manis. Umurnya juga masih amat muda jika dibandingkan dengan dosen pengajar yang lain, 28 tahun kalau Sehun boleh menerka. Tapi alisnya yang hampir setiap saat bertaut juga tugas-tugas dengan syarat konyol yang ia berikan pada mahasiswa bimbingannya membuat delapan-puluh-persen mahasiswa tahun pertama tidak menyukainya.

Seperti saat ini contohnya. Sehun bersama 41 temannya yang lain tengah berlari di bawah terik matahari. Berawal dari _email_ yang mereka dapat dari Professor Luhan yang berisi jika ia menginginkan tugas portofolio minggu lalu diserahkan padanya dengan keringat yang bercucuran di tubuh mereka.

Oleh karena itu, dengan inisiatif yang tinggi, empat puluh dua orang mahasiswa tingkat pertama fakultas sastra Seoul National University berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Untungnya, hari ini matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik dan terima kasih Tuhan dengan itu mereka dapat menyelesaikan permintaan konyol dosennya dengan segera.

Satu per satu teman sekelas Sehun mulai meninggalkan lapangan dengan membawa portofolio mereka masing-masing. Baju yang mereka kenakan sudah basah oleh keringat. Saat hanya tersisa dirinya dan seorang temannya yang lain, Sehun mau tidak mau mulai merasa khawatir.

Tubuhnya belum seberapa berkeringat jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mungkin itu efek dari kebiasaannya untuk berolah raga setiap hari. Ia dengan semangat menambah kecepatan larinya−berharap jika kaos yang ia kenakan akan segera basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Sehun." Joohyuk, satu-satunya teman sekelas yang masih tersisa selain dirinya memanggilnya pelan. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan protofolio miliknya ke udara. Wajahnya mengernyit ditambah dada yang naik-turun cepat. "Aku duluan oke? Sebentar lagi _deadline_ yang Professor Luhan berikan akan habis. Dah!" Belum sempat Sehun membalas, laki-laki itu sudah berlari dengan kecepatan turbo ke tempat dosen cantiknya berada.

Sehun mengecek arlojinya.

Sial, tinggal 10 menit lagi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan segera ia memebenahi tasnya dan memegang portofolionya sebelum mengikuti Joohyuk yang sudah lebih dulu ke ruangan Professor Luhan.

Persetan dengan keringat. Tugasnya lebih penting, pikirnya.

.

.

Sehun berdiri dengan gugup di depan dosennya yang –uhuk- cantik itu. Tangannya menggantung di udara dengan kertas portofolio dalam genggaman.

Nafasnya yang pendek-pendek serasa tercekik oleh tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Lagi." Luhan memulai. Tatapan sinisnya ia lemparkan kepada Sehun yang sudah membatu di depannya. "Lagi-lagi mengumpulkan terakhir tuan Oh," ulangnya memperjelas. Matanya melirik ke arah jam di meja kerjanya.

Pukul 09.00

Artinya batas waktu pengumpulan tugas. Dan Sehun datang tepat jam sembilan.

"Dengar tuan Oh. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku bisa memberimu nilai B untuk mata kuliahku jika kau terus seperti ini," keluhnya. Ia merampas portofolio milik Sehun lalu menaruhnya di tumpukan portofolio yang lain.

Luhan melepas kaca matanya kemudian menghela nafas lelah sebelum kembali menatap Sehun tepat ke dalam bola matanya. Jemarinya ia tautkan satu sama lain dan bersangga di atas meja.

"Jujur saja, aku sampai penasaran, apakah tugasku sangat sulit sampai kau selalu mengumpulkan paling terakhir?" tanyanya dengan nada yang benar-benar putus asa. Sehun sendiri sudah Nampak sangat emosi di tempatnya berdiri.

 _YA ASTAGA, PERMINTAAN KONYOLMU ITU YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL DEMI TUHAN_

"−tidak Prof."

Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia masih belum memiliki nyali untuk mengkonfrotasi gurunya yang menyebalkan itu. Dan sebagai respon atas jawabannya, ia mendapati kening Luhan yang berkerut dalam.

Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak mengerti atas jawaban Sehun. "Lalu apakah alasannya karena kau itu membenci pelajaranku tuan Oh?"

 _YA SANGAT TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU ITU?!_

"−tidak juga Prof," balas Sehun lagi. Ia dengan cepat menyambung kalimatnya ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya yang Sehun prediksi hanya akan menambah rutukan dalam hatinya. "Maksudku, mungkin ini hanya efek karena saya tidak cukup kompeten dalam memenuhi tugas-tugas Anda Prof. Anda tahu, kesulitan mahasiswa tahun pertama," lanjutnya dengan kedikan bahu. Ekspresi Luhan sama seperti sebelumnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Tidak masuk akal," komentarnya. Luhan mengambil setumpuk portofolio di mejanya dan mulai merapikannya. "Ini hanya pelajaran biologi dasar Sehun. Bahkan aku sangat yakin jika pelajaran yang aku berikan tidaklah asing bagi kalian."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat di samping tubuhnya. Beradu argument dengan Professor Luhan bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Pada dasarnya ia adalah pribadi yang keras kepala, dan Luhan sendiri, Professor satu itu juga memiliki ego yang tinggi sehingga sampai kapanpun tidak aka nada yang mengalah.

Namun, anggap saja jika Sehun hari ini tengah berbaik hati karena ia sedang kelelahan setelah berlarian tadi. Pria tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali kemudian melontarkan permintaan maaf atas kesalahannya itu.

"Baiklah, ku harap tidak ada yang seperti ini lagi." Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya maklum. Setelah Sehun pergi dari ruangan, ia kembali memusatkan atensinya dalam mengoreksi tugas-tugas yang ia terima siang ini.

.

.

"Wah, setahuku kelasmu baru akan dimulai sore ini. Kenapa sudah jelek saja wajahmu itu?" komentar sarkatis menyambut Sehun saat ia hendak duduk dengan nampan makan siangnya. Ia makin dongkol, kenapa orang-orang hari ini sangat menyebalkan.

Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Ia mencoba fokus pada makan siangnya daripada meladeni ucapan Baekhyun yang sudah ia hapal akan berakhir bagaimana. Tentu saja dengan mereka yang bertengkar. Apalagi Sehun sedang dalam mood yang jelek sekali siang itu.

Tapi Byun Baekhyun tetaplah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mencapai tujuannya. Dan tujuannya selalu berorientasi terhadap hal yang sama−membuat Sehun murka.

"Hei, dengar tidak sih Oh Sehun?" Tangannya mulai menyenggol-nyenggol tangan Sehun yang hendak menyuapkan sup ke dalam mulutnya. Membuatnya tumpah, mengotori kaos yang ia gunakan.

Sehun melempar sendoknya kesal. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang, semangat untuk menghadiri kelas hari itu pun ikut menguap entah kemana. Yang jelas penyebabnya adalah Luhan−dosennya yang menyebalkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, biarkan dia menjadi alasan lainnya yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati hari ini.

Ia menyambar tasnya asal lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan lingkungan kampus. Tidak berniat untuk menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun tadi, pun dengan menghadiri kelas Prof. Ahn. Ia hanya ingin segera kembali ke flatnya lalu bergelung di dalam selimut.

Atau memprint wajah Luhan untuk dijadikan wajah boneka _voodoo_ miliknya lalu ditusuk-tusuk menggunakan jarum terdengar asyik juga. Ia menyeringai, andai dia bisa sihir, mungkin teknik tadi bisa dia gunakan untuk mengisi waktu luang, sayangnya tidak. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

.

.

Malam itu Sehun tengah mengerjakan tugas dari Professor Kim di dalam flatnya. Ditemani dengan camilan keripik kentang kiriman bibinya di desa. Ia sangat bersyukur malam itu sangat tenang tanpa gangguan apapun.

Tiga hari sebelumnya ia harus menghadapi Baekhyun yang terus merengek minta maaf padanya. Lelaki mungil itu berpikir jika Sehun benar-benar marah padanya atas insiden kuah sup di kanti tempo hari. Untungnya dengan sedikit penjelasan dan tawa membahana Baekhyun atas penderitaannya dari Luhan, lelaki mungil itu kembali seperti semula dan tidak merecoki harinya lagi.

Baru saja ia merasa sangat bersyukur akan damainya hari sebelum ponselnya bordering. Menampilkan notifikasi jika ada _email_ baru yang masuk.

Dengan sigap ia meraih ponselnya, lalu membuka akun _emailnya_ yang memang dikhususkan untuk segala keperluan tugas kuliahnya. Dan nama _email_ Luhan yang belum terbaca bertengger dengan manis di puncak list pesan masuknya.

Kening Sehun berkerut. Mungkin itu sebuah tugas yang dosennya berikan sebagai ganti dari absennya ia untuk kelasnya esok hari.

 **From: luhansnu naver . com**

 **To: iamohsehoon daum . com**

 **Subject: Tugas**

 _ **Selamat malam. Email ini saya kirimkan sebagai tugas pengganti atas tiadanya kelas saya untuk hari besok. Laporan penelitian minggu lalu buat menjadi makalah dan saya ingin tiap siswa menghadap saya langsung untuk menyerahkan tugas tiga hari lagi dengan mata merah.**_

 _ **Batas waktu pengumpulan akan berakhir pada jam 1 siang. Terima kasih**_

.

"ARGH!" Sudah, Sehun murka untuk kali ini. Apa-apaan maksudnya dengan mata merah itu. Dari semua perintah konyol yang pernah dosennya itu limpahkan kepada mereka, baru yang kali ini saja yang paling tidak masuk akal dan konyol.

Ia mencampakkan ponselnya ke atas meja lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai yang dingin. Kepalanya sudah pusing dengan tugas-tugas dan materi dari seluruh dosen pengajarnya. Luhan itu bagaikan jelmaan kutukan yang memperkeruh suasana. Tugasnnya mungkin tidak seberapa sulit, namun kembali lagi pada permintaan konyolnya.

Ah, Sehun ingin mati saja.

.

Atas saran Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya tidak cukup berguna dan memiliki risiko tinggi terhadap kelangsungan nilainya untuk semester pertama, ia memilih untuk mengikuti saran pemuda diva itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar cerita Sehun, kembali terbahak dan berspekulasi jika dosennya itu sebenarnya adalah wanita hamil yang tengah mengidam. Ia kemudian menyarankan agar Sehun mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan permintaannya sekali itu saja. Toh jika ia gagal kemungkinan besar nilainya paling buruk akan berada di B mengingat ia cukup berkelakuan baik dan selalu mengumpulkan tugas.

Sehun sampai di lingkungan kampus sekitar jam 12.45, ia sengaja datang tidak terburu-buru agar bisa paling terakhir dalam mengumpulkan tugas sekaligus melancarkan aksinya untuk mengkonfrontasi gurunya yang super duper menyebalkan.

Ia berjalan melewati teman-temannya yang berbaris rapi di luar ruangan tempat Luhan berada, entah apa motivasinya Sehun pun tidak ingin tahu. Semuanya memiliki kriteria yang Luhan inginkan, mata merah oh dan bonus lingkaran hitam yang sangat mencolok di bawah mata mereka.

Sehun mencuri dengar teman sekelasnya yang mengatakan jika ia menghabiskan waktunnya semalaman untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Professor Lu dan tidak tidur sama sekali, memberikannya tampilan mata merah yang sangat mengerikan. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin ambil psing dengan cerita cerita orang orang disekitarnya, tapi sedikit banyak ia juga merasa prihatin atas perjuangan mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah itu.

Beberapa mahasiswa dari fakultas lain terlihat melewati koridor dan menatapi barisan kelasnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ya, sekelompok manusia dengan mata merah seperti zombie berjejer rapi di depan pintu masuk ruang dosen mereka. Akan hal ini kadang Sehun merasa sedikit menyesal telah memilih jurusan kedokteran sebagai minatnya waktu itu, mungkin kalau ia tidak memilih jurusan itu maka ia tidak akan bertemu Luhan dan berakhir dengan menjadi budak pemenuh keinginannya.

Ah, Sehun diam-diam merasa menyesal juga pernah menyukai dosennya itu.

Satu per satu mahasiswa kelasnya mulai memasuki ruang eksekusi-begitu Sehun menyebutnya- yang tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka memenuhi syarat yang Luhan ajukan.

Semakin sedikit teman sekelas di depan Sehun dan itu membuatnya merasa ketakutan meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Baiklah lihat siapa yang terakhir hari ini," ujar Luhan dengan santai, ia menatap laporan yang diberikan Sehun lalu membacanya pelan-pelan. "Oh… Sehun…" Decakan malas mengikuti setelahnya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat mahasiswa bebal yang tidak mengerti yang namanya peringatan itu.

Matanya melotot ketika mendapati mata Sehun yang putih berseri-seri.

"OH SEHUN!" Ia berteriak murka, mengundang teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih berada di sekitar sana menelengkan kepala mereka untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Sehun berjengit ketika teriakan itu terdengar. Hatinya takut namun egonya berkata jika orang macam Luhan yang memakai kekuasaannya semena-mena perlu diberi pelajaran juga.

"Kau, setelah selalu menjadi orang paling terakhir dalam mengumpulkan tugas sekarang dengan lancangnya tidak mengindahkan perintahku?" Luhan berkata dengan penuh emosi dan nada yang tersinggung. Apalagi melihat respon Sehun yng tampak acuh tak acuh membuatnya semakin ingin untuk meremukkan tubuh mahasiswa itu sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

"Anda tahu pak, Anda mulai kelewatan atas segala perintah konyol yang Anda beri." Sehun dapat mendengar dengan jelas pekikan tidak percaya dari teman-temannya di daun pintu. Sehun tersenyum kecil, sedikit merasa terhibur atas kemarahan Luhan yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Wajah Luhan sudah merah menahan amarah, oleh karena itu dengan gebrakan keras di meja kerjanya, ia meneriakan kalimat lain dengan telunjuk yang mengacung di depan hidung Sehun.

"C! NILAI C UNTUKMU DI MATA KULIAHKU OH SEHUN!"

.

.

Sehun tahu. Bahwa manusia tidak boleh terlalu bersikap sombong dan arogan. Itu adalah sebuah perilaku tidak terpuji yang hanya akan membuat pelakunya mendapat hal-hal yang tidak baik. Bahasa lainnya hukuman, kesialan.

Dan Sehun sudah mendapatkan ganjaran atas perilakunya yang menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk melawan perintah Professor Luhan sesekali. Dan ia juga sudah terlalu percaya diri dengan mengatakan jika ia akan selamat dengan nilai B untuk mata kuliah biologi dasar.

Secara teknis, mungkin yang pantas disalahkan adalah temannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Tapi kembali lagi, ia dan Baekhyun beda fakultas dan tidak ada bukti konkret atas ajakan sesat dari Baekhyun. Sudah jelas, semua kesalahan ia yang tanggung.

Beban di bahu Sehun rasanya semakin bertambah.

Apalagi ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan meminta maaf kepada dosennya yang menyebalkan itu.

Langkah kaki Sehun terasa berat ketika ia berjalan untuk menemui Luhan. Seperti ada tuyul-tuyul tidak kasat mata yang menempeli kakinya sehingga ia harus menyeret kaki-kakinya untuk melangkah.

Menelan ludahnya pun ia kepayahan saat sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Professor Luhan. Ia hendak mengetuk pintu sebelum pintunya terbuka dari dalam. Dengan Luhan yang membukanya.

Asdfghjkl. Rasanya Sehun ingin cepat-cepat lenyap dari peradaban manusia. Apalagi dengan melihat tatapan dingin nan sinis yang dosennya itu layangkan padanya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari Oh Sehun?" Bahkan nada bicaranya saja terdengar bagai lonceng kematian bagi Sehun. Masih beruntung ia tidak mati berdiri.

"Uh… Itu Prof… Aku…" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu padahal ia sudah berlatih selama satu jam penuh di kamar mandi mengenai _speech_ nya untuk minta maaf pada Luhan.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting, permisi karena aku memiliki hal yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi murid bebal sepertimu." Luhan berkata dengan amat sadis. Sehun merasa kalau nyalinya kembali ciut. Namun ia panik ketika Luhan menggeser tubuhnya paksa untuk memberinya jalan.

"Professor Lu maafkan saya!" Sehun membungkuk tiba-tiba. 90 derajat pas. Mata Luhan membola, terkejut akan aksi tiba-tiba mahasiswa didikannya itu. Dengan segera ia menetralkan kembali ekspresinya.

Sehun yang masih membungkuk lantas melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saya mengetahui jika apa yang saya lakukan pada anda sudah amat lancang dan melewati batas. Oleh karena itu saya dengan amat sangat meminta belas kasihan Anda untuk memaafkan saya dan mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan tugas remidi untuk memperbaiki nilai C saya."

Luhan menghela napasnya lelah. Ia kembali menatap Sehun dengan datar.

"Maafku tidak akan kau dapat dengan mudah Oh Sehun," ujar Luhan dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap muridnya yang menatapnya penuh pengharapan.

"Saya akan melakukan apapun itu tugas yang akan berikan!" Ia berseru dengan sungguh-sungguh. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela napasnya kembali.

"Baiklah, tugasnya akan ku beritahu melalui _email_ malam ini." Dengan itu Luhan pun berlalu begitu saja.

.

Mengenai ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan jika ia akan melakukan apapun tugas yang Luhan berikan, sebenarnya bukan tugas seperti _ini_ yang ia inginkan. Ingin ia berkata kasar. Ia pikir kalau dosennya itu akan memberinya tugas-tugas yang jumlahnya tidak manusiawi. Tapi nyatanya hal tersebut masih lebih baik daripada menjadi asisten rumah tangga dosennya itu.

Yah, mungkin Sehun tidak akan banyak mengeluh kalau saja Luhan bukan tipe orang yang sibuk dan terlalu tidak peduli dengan keadaan rumahnya sendiri. Sehun masih ingat kalau ia hampir pingsan ketika pertama kali menjejaki rumah Luhan.

" _Aku ini dosen Seoul National University, ada hal yang lebih penting ku urus daripada rumahku sendiri tahu!"_ Setidaknya itu yang Sehun ingat sebagai pembelaan diri dari dosennya. Kurang lebih ia seperti merasa _de javu_ dengan kalimat tersebut. Entah dimana ia pernah mendengarnya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah dengan kernyitan dimana-mana, cucianmu tidak akan bersih kalau kau hanya melakukan itu," ketus Luhan yang baru kembali dari supermarket. Di tangannya ada sekantung bahan makanan mentah untuk mengisi persediaan kulkas dan diolah sore ini. Sehun memandangnya putus asa.

Tubuhnya sudah sangat letih karena sejak pagi hingga menjelang sore terus-terusan dipaksa untuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumah Luhan yang berantakannya minta ampun. Lebih-lebih pakaian kotor yang menumpuk dan tersebar di hampir seluruh ruangan di rumahnya, ya, sela lemari juga termasuk.

"Prof, kupikir Anda pasti mengenal ada sebuah tempat canggih bernama laundry sekarang yang bisa membantumu dalam mencuci pakaian," kata Sehun sarkatis. Ia angkat tangan untuk mengurusi pakaian kotor milik Luhan yang jumlahnya fantastis itu.

Luhan memutar matanya, lama-kelamaan kesal dengan muridnya yang mengeluh terus-menerus. "Aku terlalu sibuk. Tidak ada waktu," timpalnya. Kini giliran Sehun yang memutar bola matanya. Ia hendak berjalan ke _service room_ sebelum Luhan menginterupsinya.

"Abaikan dulu pekerjaanmu, nanti kubantu dalam mencucinya. Sekarang duduk disini dan makan. Aku sudah lapar."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Sehun akan langsung menurutinya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan langsung disuguhi oleh nasi dan _gulaorou_ yang masih mengepul.

Matanya melebar saat satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyapa indra pengecapnya manja.

"Wow Prof, tidak saya sangka Anda pandai memasak tapi sangat buruk dalam mengurus rumah!" Entah Luhan harus marah atau tidak. Sehun mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan ibu jari yang mengacung meski makna dari kata-katanya masih rancu. Entah pujian atau malah hinaan.

"Terserah." Dan Luhan memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja, ia sedang dalam suasana baik karena rumahnya akan segera terlihat manusiawi dan ia tidak ingin menghancurkannya. "Dan omong-omong Oh Sehun, jangan terlalu formal padaku jika bukan di lingkungan kampus. Aku agak risih, panggil saja _hyung_ , itu lebih baik."

Sehun memasang wajah terkejut, merasa tidak percaya atas apa yang baru diucapkan oleh dosennya. Benarkah orang dihadapannya itu dosen menyebalkan yang selalu mengatainya saat menjadi orang terakhir yang mengumpulkan tugas? Mungkin iya, tapi bisa jadi dosennya itu kerasukan sesuatu seperti hantu dapur misalnya. Sehun terkekeh, otaknya mungkin sudah terlalu lelah. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk seraya menggumamkan 'baik _,hyung_ ' daripada menyulut emosi pria yang lebih tua.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, kegiatan mencuci pakaian akan dilakukan esok hari karena hari itu sudah terlalu sore dan akan lebih baik untuk membersihkan bagian rumah yang lain. Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap saja karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah untuk pulang ke flatnya yang cukup jauh dari kediaman Luhan.

Selama masa tenang sebelum kerja rodi esok pagi dimulai kembali, Sehun menyadari banyak hal. Terutama sikap Luhan yang berbeda 180 derajat dari sikapnya yang sangat alot dan menyebalkan di lingkungan kampus. Luhannya itu tampak sangat manis saat dirumah. Sehun jadi kembali suka pada dosennya itu.

Eh?

Apa itu tadi? Inner Sehun memekik.

Luhannya, katanya? Perlahan namun pasti, rona merah mulai menjalari wajah Sehun. Membuatnya terlihat seperti buah tomat jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Dan sialnya Luhan yang tengah mengerjakan entah apa di meja seberang Sehun merebahkan diri menyadarinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanyanya heran, ia mengerutkan keningnya untuk berpikir. Sedetik kemudian wajah dosennya tiba-tiba berubah horror, tangannya mengangkat kamus biologi tebal di sampingnya, kelihatan siap untuk lepas landas.

"YAH! DASAR BOCAH CABUL!"

.

.

Nyatanya, sampai esok harinya Luhan masih tidak ingin bicara pada Sehun. Sebanyak apapun ingin Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kronologi sesungguhnya kepada Luhan, ia tidak akan bisa.

Jelas saja. Itu bunuh diri namanya.

Mau dikemanakan wajahnya jika Luhan tahu bahwa ia, seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan, menyukai dosen labil tukang ngidam yang sesungguhnya amat manis itu? Ah, lebih baik begini saja, Luhan yang memandanginya was was, khawatir akan di _rape_ oleh muridnya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan mulai mencuci, jadi membantu tidak?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang lewat di depan _service room_. Sehun melihat Luhan nampak berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menyingsingkan lengan hoodienya sampai atas siku.

Belum selangkah Sehun mengikutinya masuk _service room_ , wajah manisnya berubah seram ketika menoleh pada Sehun. "Jangan. Coba-coba. Menyentuhku. Cabul." Luhan memperingatinya dengan penuh penekanan. Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

.

Kegiatan mencuci pakaian mereka diawali dengan memisahkan pakaian putih dan berwarna juga mengisi mesin cuci dengan air. Sehun tidak terkejut ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah mencuci baju sebelumnya, terlihat dari mesin cuci miliknya yang masih bagus dan mengilap.

" _Hyung_ , tolong masukkan detergen ini ke dalam slot itu sebelum kau putar timer penggilingnya. Kira-kira saja, nanti aku kembali, aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar."

Luhan memandangi pintu tempat Sehun keluar tadi dan detergen di tangannya bergantian. Ia sebenarnya ragu mengenai takaran yang tepat, namun mengandalkan perasaannya ia mulai memasukan seperempat dari isi dus detergen ke dalam mesin cuci.

Ia mengintip ke dalam mesin cuci, menimbang-nimbang kembali rasio cucian dan detergennya. Merasa kurang banyak, ia pun dengan santai memasukan satu dus detergen. Lagipula airnya banyak. Setelah itu ia putar timernya lalu mulai mencari pelembut pakaian di lemari.

.

.

Sehun kembali dengan jeritan panik Luhan. Ia melihat _service room_ penuh oleh busa. Ia berjalan perlahan ke dalam dan berniat untuk menenangkan Luhan tapi dosennya itu berlari ke arahnya, tidak berpikir bahwa busa-busa deterjen itu akan membuatnya tergelincir dan

−mencium muridnya sendiri.

Luhan melotot, begitu pun dengan Sehun. Mereka membeku beberapa saat dan baru memisahkan diri ketika mesin cuci yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh sebelum listrik tiba-tiba padam. Sehun menghela nafasnya, sudah pasti, cucian akan mereka kerjakan secara manual. Luhan memang tidak dapat diandalkan.

.

.

.

Sisa hari berjalan dengan atmofir canggung yang luar biasa. Luhan akan menjadi lebih banyak salah tingkah ketika mendapati Sehun menatapinya intens. Dan oh bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak menatapnya intens jika ia selalu teringat akan kenyalnya bibir Luhan yang ranum itu.

Otak Sehun diam-diam menamparnnya secara mental. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu ketika dosennya saja tidak diketahui bagaimana perasaannya pada Sehun. Bukannya ingin terlalu percaya diri. Tapi setelah kejadian tadi, Sehun merasakan juga kalau Luhan sering melirik ke arahnya. Lagipula, siapa orang yang mampu menahan pesona Oh Sehun setelah merasakan bibirnya?

Sehun terkekeh atas pemikirannya. Ia melirik Luhan sekali lagi dari ekor matanya lalu tersenyum misterius. Pokoknya, malam ini ia harus memastikan, lagipula ini malam terakhirnya berada di rumah Luhan.

Jika berhasil, keberuntungan baginya juga kan?

.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Sehun di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka. Listrik sudah kembali menyala atas bantuan tetangga sebelah yang kebetulan seorang teknisi.

Luhan berdeham sebagai sahutan untuk Sehun. Ia tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari makanannya.

"Kalau kubilang aku suka _hyung_ bagaimana?" Serangan pertama berhasil diluncurkan, Luhan tersedak jamur yang ia makan.

"A-apa?" Luhan membeo. "Tidak ada siaran ulang. Sudah, bagaimana tanggapan _hyung_?" Sehun memutar matanya dan berdecak malas. Luhan Nampak gugup di duduknya.

"Yaah, itu hakmu. Dan aku tidak melarang," ungkapnya. Sehun mengangguk paham. Sebuah lampu hijau untuk serangan kedua.

"Lalu, apa _hyung_ menyukaiku juga?" Kali ini Luhan tersedak minumannya. Ia melotot tidak percaya atas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa?! T-tentu saja tidak bodoh!" Sanggahnya cepat, namun Sehun tidak mau menyerah.

" _Hyung_ yakin? Apa tidak ada perasaan aneh setelah insiden tadi?" Sehun yakin Luhan paham maksudnya. Pipinya lebih dulu bereaksi sehingga Sehun dapat mengetahuinya.

"E…Eum, sebenarnya, ada,"cicitnya pelan. Sehun tersenyum, "Apa?"

Semburat pipi Luhan makin menyala. "Dadaku berdebar. Tapi jangan besar kepala dulu ya bocah bebal, kau itu belum lulus standar orang yang pantas ku sukai," Luhan dengan segera menjatuhkan harapan Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun juga tidak peduli.

"Tidak apa, aku akan terus berusaha untuk itu. Kalau sudah waktunya jangan menolakku ya _hyung_ ," Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tampan sampai membuat Luhan kepanasan, tepat di wajah. Ia meminum airnya cepat lalu mencibir pada perkataan Sehun.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah bebal? Aku mana sudi,"

Tapi Sehun lagi-lagi tahu kalau Luhan sudi dengannya. Pipinya memberi sinyal terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

OMAKE

Sebelum tidur, Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdua di sofa tempat Sehun akan tidur nanti.

Tidak. Tidak ada _cuddle_ bagi mereka. Luhan masih mempertahankan egonya yang setinggi langit itu. Ia hanya tengah memijiti bahu Sehun, sebagai bonus karena membuat rumahnya lebih layak huni.

Keadaan tengah sunyi sampai Sehun membuka suara. " _Hyung_ , boleh bertanya?"

Rupanya belum selesai, Luhan menjawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa suka sekali menyulitkan murid dengan keinginan-keinginanmu yang konyol itu? Kau tampak seperti wanita yang tengah mengidam," tanya Sehun penasaran. Pijatan bahu Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang salah tingkah lagi. Meski dalam cahaya yang remang, Sehun dapat melihat pipi Luhan yang bersemu. Ia sungguh menantikan jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut dosennya.

"Y-yaah, sebenarnya itu….."

.

.

OFFICIALLY END

.

A/N:

silahkan timpuk saya. Buat kelanjutan jawaban Luhan silahkan berimajinasi sendiri. Aku memberi kalian kebebasan kok (padahal alesan doang). Dan judul sumpahnya ga nyambung sama isi wkwk.

Ah, berapa lama aku ilang dari peradaban? Baiklah, gapapa-gapapa aku sadar diri kok buat dapet kemarahan dari kalian karena bukannya lanjut FF yang lain malah buat oneshoot gajelas kaya gini. Sejujurnya aku kena Writer Block sehingga pas mau lanjutin ff jadi bingung sendiiri, ga ada ide, mumet. Dan beruntunglah, ada project ini, meski bikin sakit kepala karena kelamaan ga nulis, tapi seengganya bagus buat warming up hehe.

Ah sudahlah, selamat hari HunHan! Ini aku dedikasikan buat HunHan dan yang baca aja. Ini project pertama dari author-author HunHan di ffn. Meski belum semuanya ikut, semoga ke depannya bisa bikin yang ginian lagi dan makin banyak yang ikut ya.

Ohya untuk In My Room dan Reign, aku ada rencana untuk update dalam dua minggu ini. See you soon.

Dan jangan lupa cek ff author-author lain yang ikut HunHan day ini okay? :D

.

 _ **Lastly, mind to leave a review?**_


End file.
